True Colors
by Chibi Michi
Summary: An entry to Tenshi no Nozomi's 30houshin community. This is a short drabble fic centering around Ami Mizuno. Sometimes the wrong thing to do is the most desirable. Sailor MoonNana AU


**Title**: True Colors  
**Author**: Chibi Michi  
**Theme**: 32. infidelity; tryst; seduction

**Summary**: Sometimes the wrong thing to do is the most desirable.   
**Pairing**/**Characters**: Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon)/ Shinichi Okazaki (Nana)  
**Rating**: PG-16

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Nana belongs to Ai Yazawa.   
**Author's Notes**: This was done in probably an hour. I had the idea for this pairing but I wasn't sure how I would make it work. Then BAM! It came to me. Samisweet's drabbles help inspire me to write this. Just a quick note for the Nana timeline, if any of you read Nana, this is before Shin meets Reira.

**Spoilers**: If you don't know about Shin's character then it could be pretty spoilerish for you.

_How did this happen?_

The question replayed over and over in her head. She knew better. She was a genius for heaven's sake. It was true; Ami Mizuno was a genius, a magnificent doctor, and as straight-laced as they came. Nothing could distract her.

Until now.

The distraction came in the form of an adolescent boy. Looking at him, she could tell he was a punk. While she wasn't judgmental of others, she knew that he wasn't someone to get involved with. Their first meeting was by chance. He had gotten hurt, and she had patched him up. But, it seemed that wouldn't be the end of it. They had several more chance meetings.

Ami wasn't oblivious, she knew of the suggestive actions he took with her. She ignored them, after the first proposition from him; she figured he was a prostitute. He was probably looking for an easy pay, being a doctor meant that she had money to spare. With her simple lifestyle, she had a large sum in her bank account.

He was different from the stereotype though. He was a sharp kid. Some of the things that came from his lips surprised her. He was very observant. Ami realized that a part of him was very similar to her younger self. It was then that she began to soften around him. She let her defenses down. It was then that he attacked.

Ami's mind flashed back to the several places that they shared a quick embrace, filled with lustful kisses. She knew it was wrong. If this ever got out, Ami would never be able to work in this city again. But something pulled Ami in. Maybe it was her heart, which felt for the misguided youth. Each make out session cost her a couple yen. He wasn't a fool. He played the game perfectly; and roped her in, hook, line and sinker. Ami was the fool; she fell in love.

She was addicted to him. He was a breath of fresh air in her dull routine. The thrill of being with him was amazing. Was this what love was? Not caring what happens as long as you can be with that person?

But…it went further than she wanted.

Ami pulled the sheets close to her body. She never felt more vulnerable in her life. He had seen her, all of her. Her body still tingled from his touches. There was no doubt; he was an expert in seduction. She turned over and looked at the sleeping blue haired youth. He looked like an angel right there.

Ami sighed. This was the end. He got what he wanted, so she was of no more use to him after today. She got out of bed and reached for her robe and put it on. She moved to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. As she finished scrambling the eggs, she could smell the distinct odor of cigarette smoke. It was then that she knew he was up.

Hesitantly, she looked for her purse, which was in the den. She brought out her checkbook and started to write out a check to him. Tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes. She didn't want it to end, even if it meant losing her reputation.

She tore the check out of the book and walked into the kitchen. She saw him standing in front of the stove, fully dressed.

"Shin," she called.

He turned, his light blue eyes meeting her crystal blue ones. She took a shaky breath and walked to him. She offered her hand, the check enclosed in her fingertips. "Here…thank you." She wasn't sure what she should say.

Shin looked away, a sad expression on his face. "No. Keep it."

Ami blinked, taken aback. "But…"

"I said keep it." He stated, not looking at her. "I don't want it." He walked past her and to the door.

Ami stood there frozen. What does this mean? Does he…

"Shin!" she turned and called after him. She rushed and enveloped him in a hug from behind. "Please…don't walk out of my life."

"Being with me can ruin you," sighed Shin. He turned around and enveloped her in his arms. "I'm trying to do the right thing. But it's so damn hard. Does this mean…that I really don't love you…"

Ami clenched her small hands on his shirt. "I don't know…just, stay for now. Please."

This was the day that all logical reasoning left Ami's brain. The day that she fell in love with a fifteen-year-old boy, and couldn't let him go.


End file.
